<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starstruck. by peenho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911920">starstruck.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenho/pseuds/peenho'>peenho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow To Update, dream and george are childhood friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenho/pseuds/peenho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--<br/>George was in need of approval from his busy parents, and longed for some company as well.<br/>Sitting at a bench at a lonely park was a blonde whose eyes were as green as emeralds.<br/>Befriending the mysterious male, George had gotten to know him.<br/>After the school's race competition, George comes back to the park with a trophy in hand and a medal in another. Though, that night no boy was seen.<br/>--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE; Did I Ever Get to Tell You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready?” Said a blonde boy, his grin stretched ear to ear. Those wavy blonde locks of his swayed in the wind. Nodding with excitement and anticipation, George looked at those green eyes with determination. In a few weeks, he would be able to compete in a race with a few other classmates at school. He wanted to win and bring back the prize of. . . Well, victory! Looking back at the end of the long path before him with a gulp, Dream’s eyes wander over to George’s anxious face.<br/>

“What’s wrong. . . ?” The boy frowned at the brunette's pale complexion. George cleared his throat with an awkward cough and shook his head.<br/>
“I’m fine, just a bit worried. . .” George says, refusing to look at Dream. The blonde noticed the sweat dripping from George’s forehead and sighed. “Let’s put off training for today.” Dream says while strolling over to the bench he sat at when he first met George, and patted the seat beside him. George gives him a slight smile and walks over, sitting himself onto the wooden bench Dream hands him a water bottle and George gladly accepts the bottled water. Taking a huge swig of water, Dream slouches in his seat. ‘A weird habit of his,’ George shakes his head at his mysterious friend who was now kicking rocks nearby the bench.<br/>
“You know. . .” Dream murmurs abruptly, “You don’t always have to gain your parents approval.” The latter says as he picks up two stones and throws them on a slide, watching the stones sliding down. George snickers and sets down the water bottle onto the cement ground.<br/>
“Yeah? Are you saying this based on personal experience?” George crosses his arms smugly and Dream wheezes, as he wipes happy tears from his eyes. “I guess you could say that George.” Dream smiles and George scoffs.<br/>

“Now that I think about it, I don’t know much about you Dream.” George looks up to the sky which was once blue now was a blend of magenta and orange. It was going to get dark soon, and he’d better get home. Though if he went missing one day, he doubted his parents would care anyway. Dream throws a few stones to the same orange slide again, and puts his hands into his hoodie pockets. 
“I’m not interesting,” Dream sits himself back on the bench. “Not as interesting as you.” Dream closes his eyes and lets out another sigh. “Anyway, you should go back now, it’s getting late.” Dream’s eyes flutter open, and grins at George who was ticked off. Dream was always the master of changing the subject. George got up sluggishly, swiping his backpack from off the ground and waved Dream off. 

Dream gave him a slight wave as he saw George fade away into the distance. Grabbing another rock from the ground with one hand, he threw it to the ground. Using his foot and the rock as a pencil, he drew a small heart on the floor before kicking the stone off to the distance.<br/>


“I’d hate to leave you alone, y’know.” Dream stares at the heart for a moment, before deciding to leave it there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER ONE; How much you mean to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun's rays radiated from the window panes as George peeped through his covers. The brunette groaned as his alarm clock rang and rang, irritating the peacefulness George once had. 

George begrudgingly slapped his alarm clock, resenting the piece of junk waking him from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Eyebags from how late he stayed up thinking about various topics; was he going to meet Dream again today? Did he have anything planned? George slapped his face lightly, before freshening up. Soon after putting on his usual outfit which consisted of a light blue hoodie, worn-out jeans, and white sneakers, he headed out the door. 
No breakfast on the table, not even a note of absence. Taking the spare house keys on the counter, he headed out the door.<br/>

“George! Hey!” A raven haired boy waved at him. His white headband waved behind him like a flag as he ran up to George who was locking the front door. Swinging his arm over George’s shoulder.<br/>

“Hey, Sap.” George gave the boy a slight smile before hopping on his bike; fairly new. He had gotten it a month ago before school had started. His parents left it at the door, and both drove off in their separate cars. George, when he had seen the bike, saw it as a token of appreciation. -Then soon realized it was probably so they didn’t have to drive him to school all the time. Putting his soles on the pedals, he pushed forward.<br/>

“So you’re gonna drive off without giving me a ride?” Sapnap sulks playfully. </p><p> </p><p>	“Did you come all the way here for a ride?” George snickers. “There’s only room for one!” The brunette teased as he got ready to pedal away, Sapnap stood right in front of his path with a devilish grin on his face.<br/>
“Two can play that game, Gogy. You’d never run me over.” Sapnap stated, hands on his hips.<br/>

“You watch too much anime.” George sighs and rotates his bike a bit so he could go around Sapnap. Finally starting to pedal slowly, Sapnap jogs at the same pace as the bike.<br/>
“C’mon! How ‘bout I ride the bike as you run behind me and practice for the school race!” Sapnap says out of breath. George slows down a bit and ponders, ‘would it be good to practice?’ George furrows his brows and shakes his head. Sapnap whines and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Tired of Sapnap’s complaining, George stopped the bike, and Sapnap in a rush sat close to George and wrapped his arms around his waist- his infamous smirk forever on his face.<br/>
“I will throw you off this bike personally if you do that.” George threatened. Sapnap quickly retracted his arms from George and gripped the bike's seat tightly. The wind breezed through their hair and sounds of birds fluttering their way through the clear blue sky. George liked moments like these, almost as if they were escaping reality for a while. The smell of fresh flowers and leaves browning in the wind made George smile. He felt at peace, almost as if the wind blew away all of the worries and stress away. He wondered if Dream ever felt stressed, whenever he’d look at the other boy- he was always full of confidence. Having a confident grin, Dream was almost like Sapnap in a way. . . Just less annoying.<br/>
“-eorge. . . George!” Sapnap shook George by the shoulders. “You just passed by the school dumbass!” Sapnap cried, “My mom is ‘gonna kill me! Go go George!” Sapnap squeezed George’s shoulders. In a daze, George blinked in confusion, steered his bike to the other direction, and biked all the way back to the school gate.<br/>
“Holy shit George, we are so dead!” Sapnap hopped off the bike and ran to the school gates. And they were definitely closed. “We have a test today too!” Sapnap cursed under his breath. George got off his bike and shook the gates a little, and sighed.<br/>
“Can we climb?” George suggests and Sapnap gives him a judging glare, “And risk ripping these dope ass pants? Hell no!” </p><p>George facepalms at his best friend's arrogance and locks his bike. “So you’re just going to stand there. . ?” George questioned. Sapnap ignores him and shakes the gates even more.<br/>
“Wow what a genius,” George retorts. Sapnap bangs his head onto the gates and leans against the gates in frustration. “Can we just skip school today. . . ?”<br/>
George shrugs, “I wouldn’t recommend it, but it’s not like my parents would care anyway.” George frowned as he prepared to unlock his bike.<br/>

“Hey. . . Let’s go to the park near that one frozen yogurt place.” Sapnap nudges George, “It’s not a far drive, and we could get frozen yogurt while we push children off slides!” Sapnap hollers. “It’ll be fun, c’mon.” George tenses at the mention of the park Sapnap was talking about. What if Dream was there. . ? How would he tell Sapnap he was ditching him to meet with someone else? George’s insides churned.<br/>
“How about we go somewhere else? Not at that park. . .” George laughed nervously, “I know a good ice cream place!” George suggests, trying to avoid the park. “We could go there. .”<br/>
Sapnap frowned, “Isn’t the park closer?” He crossed his arms, George closed his eyes and sighed, unlocked his bike and reluctantly hopped onto the leather seat. Sapnap happily obliged and wrapped his arms around George’s waist.<br/>
“What did I say about putting your arms around me?” George scolded lightheartedly. Sapnap let out a little giggle and hugged George closer. “Who says you can’t give the homies hugs?” Sapnap rests his chin on George’s shoulder and grins. As George biked, Sapnap sighed and smiled sweetly.<br/>
“I miss these days,” Sapnap murmurs, “You haven’t been hanging out with me recently,” Sapnap, trying to make the atmosphere as lighthearted as possible gives George another grin. George felt a bit guilty. . He’d treat Sapnap to frozen yogurt today if Dream isn’t there. After a short moment of biking, they stopped at the park. George nervously looked around- scouting for a certain green hooded boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Well- there was nobody to be seen. There were no children swinging on the swings up in the air, nor were there toddlers sliding down that orange slide Dream kept throwing rocks at. Maybe he disliked the color orange.<br/>
“I haven’t been here in ages!” Sapnap looked at the rusty swings in awe. 

“George! Come over here!” Sapnap sat on the swing, and ushered George to sit on the swing beside him. Hesitantly, George sat down and gripped the chains tightly. Still looking around the park, he swore he saw a little bit of lime near the trees.<br/>
“You’ve been real silent, is there something wrong?” Sapnap asks as he swung a little bit higher. George shook his head.<br/>
“I just feel. . . a bit guilty. I haven’t been spending time with you.” George kicked around the scattered  wood chips on the ground. Sapnap giggled, “It’s fine, while you were stuck at home ‘cuz of your parents- I found this guy named Karl.” George cocked his head to the side, “Karl Jacobs? The shy one in class but insanely rich?” George snickered and Sapnap replied with a “Yup!”<br/>
“Well actually. . .” George murmured, “I’ve been meet-” </p><p> </p><p>Click!  </p><p> </p><p>Both Sapnap and George turned their heads, A masked man hopped on George’s bike, as he prepared to pedal away.<br/>
“Shit! I forgot to lock it!” George whisper-shouted, and Sapnap jumped off the swing and George just sat there in disbelief. 

“Don’t just stand there! Chase him!” Sapnap grabbed George’s wrist as they both chased after the bike thief.<br/>
“Sorry I ruined the moment!” George shouted at the boy and Sapnap just ran faster, but soon he was gone. There was no way they could catch up to the biker. Both boys panted as George gasped for air.<br/>
“Your bike, George I-” Sapnap started, his eyes resembled one of a sad puppy. George smiled and gave the younger boy a pat on the head. “It’s fine, Sap. I’ll just ask my parents for another one. As long as they don’t have to drive me to school I don’t really think they’d mind. Besides, I was the one who didn’t lock it.” George says sheepishly, and Sapnap still had an apologetic frown on his face. “Are you sure? I’ll pay for another on- Your bike!” Sapnap’s eyes widened as he pointed at the bike, and the one on it was none other than Dream. The boy he’d been meeting secretly without Sapnap knowing. Hopping off George’s bike, the blonde walked over to the boys whose jaws dropped to the floor. Sapnap, who was in confusion. And George, who was stunned.<br/>

“George, your bike.” Dream let go of the handle and George took the bike, still shocked. Sapnap looked over to George and whispered “You know this guy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls i swear dream isnt a stalker he just saw Sap and George run after the biker,,,, also if you'd like please comment it gives me motivation! thank u :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER TWO; You were always like a fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late chapter I was kinda busy with schoolwork, don't expect weekly chapters lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An awkward tension was held over the two boys in front of Dream. The blonde had an everlasting smile on his face as he attempted to make the situation look less awkward than it already was. George looked anxious, while the other boy next to him was just confused.<br/>
“Well I. .” George attempted to speak, but it was almost like something was stuck in his throat. Sapnap raised a brow and looked Dream up and down. “George are you getting bullied?” Sapnap crossed his arms and turned his head away from Dream.<br/>
“Wha- no!” George quickly turned down the sudden accusation against Dream, who just laughed it off. “Let’s get some yogurt down the street, and i’ll explain everything that happened, yeah?” Dream ruffled Sapnap’s hair. George hadn’t noticed it before but Dream does that to lots of people- not just him. Though the brunette could feel a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach; it was uncomfortable.<br/>
“Sure, sure. I still think you’re suspicious, you aren’t off the hook yet.” The raven haired boy said ominously, then skipped all the way to the yogurt store. Leaving both Dream and George behind.<br/>
“He seems younger than us,” Dream’s hands formed into sweater paws as he cupped his cheeks with his paws, George sighs in relief that Sapnap didn’t have any horrible suspicions against Dream.<br/>
“Sapnap’s only fourteen, yet he’s smart enough to study with the juniors.” George hopped onto his bike, “Wanna race?” Dream suggests, already in a running position.<br/>
“You bet.” George smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“So what you’re telling me is,” Sapnap said, his mouth full of frozen yogurt and sugary toppings. “You met Dream on a playground one evening?” Both of the older males nodded and Sapnap furrowed his brows. “Have you ever heard of stranger danger?” Sapnap whispered to George, but it was loud enough for Dream to hear. Dream who said he was going to explain everything was eating his frozen yogurt in silence. Unlike Sapnap who had a colorful array of sugary sweets and gummies, Dream was more simplistic; having only plain vanilla and chocolate bits scattered around the swirl. George’s was a combination of the two, not having so many toppings like Sapnap but not having only chocolate shavings like Dream.<br/>
“He’s been helping me practice for the race, if he studied at our school he’d take first place easily!” George exclaimed, and Sapnap again had his suspicions raised. “If you don’t study at our school, where do you study?” </p><p>	“I’m homeschooled.” Dream murmured as he played with his yogurt. George hadn’t noticed this until now but Dream took small bites of the frozen yogurt, and only ate the parts with the most chocolate. Maybe he doesn’t like the vanilla? George found himself observing Dream longer than he thought, captivated by his freckles. They were like a constellation.<br/>
“George. . You’re drooling.” Sapnap whispered to him before throwing his cup in the trash with a grin on his face.<br/>
“Oh shut up Sapnap.” George glared at the younger boy before wiping the ‘drool’ from his chin. Dream got up abruptly, phone in hand. It was like he was stricken with reality. George looked at Dream with a raised brow.<br/>
“I have to go, I’d love to spend the day with you guys but-” Dream panicked, “I gotta go.” Dream quickly waved them off, and ran out the door. Sapnap frowned, “Does he need to piss or something? There’s a bathroom here.”<br/>
George found this behavior odd, he never had seen Dream wear that expression before. (He would know, George looks at Dream more than he should. Good eye contact skills I guess.) Sapnap’s phone buzzed as he sat down, “Shoot, it’s my mom.” Sapnap sighed, “If I don’t come to class tomorrow- I died.” Sapnap gives George a final wave before heading off. </p><p>The bell rang, signalling Sapnap had left. And George was all alone; processing what just happened. Whipping his phone out, he went to text his British friend, Wilbur. Before George moved to America, Wilbur and him would spend all of their hours doing something dumb together. Whether it be picking leaves from the ground and making a “salad” or making houses for ants using twigs and sticks they found, it was always fun with Wilbur. Being friends with him made George feel like he was constantly living in a story. </p><p> </p><p>You awake? </p><p>Wilbur : You know I don’t sleep George, what’s up?</p><p>You know Dream right?</p><p>Blonde hair, green eyes,</p><p>I talk about him lots. </p><p>Wilbur: What about him?</p><p>Sap and Dream met each other<br/>
For the first time today,</p><p>Wilbur: Lets vc</p><p>George anxiously went into vc, waiting for Wilbur to join he ruffled through his bag to retrieve his headphones. Swinging his backpack around his shoulder he left the shop swiftly. While walking out, he heard a ding from Discord. </p><p>	“Hello?”<br/>
“‘Ayup, what’s up?” Wilbur said with a thick british accent. George could hear the other male scroll through his documents of stories. George sighed and hopped onto his bike.<br/>
“Well nothing really happened, I was just really nervous.” George murmured and Wilbur chewed on his gum before replying,<br/>
“Yeah? That’s fun.” Wilbur clicked his tongue and let out a satisfied gasp as he scribbled down a few doodles and plot ideas. “I met a few friends as well, and they’re an interesting bunch for sure.”<br/>
George frowned and spoke again, shifting topics from the original one he was talking about. Though it replayed in his head like a movie. . .<br/>
“What’re your friends like?” George asks, and Wilbur cackles as he recalls the memory of Tommy and Techno having a friendly banter about which mob was the best. Techno insisted that ravagers were the best mobs, big and strong. And Tommy argued that it was a raccoon.<br/>
“Raccoons aren’t even in the game! Could ‘ya believe ‘im.” Wilbur lets out a hearty laugh and George let out a chuckle. Though the name Techno seemed very familiar to George, he didn’t think about it much.<br/>
“Oh! Speaking of that blonde guy you obsess over,” Wilbur fiddled with his pencil as George’s face flushed immediately at the mention of the boy who smelt like fresh freesias despite his ruckus and shambled appearance.<br/>
“My mate Techno was complaining about this one guy who fits the description of your crush.” Wilbur crossed his arms as George found himself pedaling faster. He wasn’t in a rush to go home, quite the opposite actually. But hearing about Dream filled him with butterflies.<br/>
“Could you ask that Dream of yours if he knows Techno?”Wilbur asked George who raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Why?” George questioned as Wilbur took a crumbled paper and unraveled it, scanning his notes.<br/>
“It’s his birthday soon, June 1st.” Wilbur furrowed his brows as he attempted to smooth the paper. “He’s done so much for me it’s a bit insultin’ to simply wish him a happy birthday.”<br/>
“I can ask him, Wil. Don’t stress too much,” George sighs. He knew Wilbur got stressed easily, and he doesn't know what Wilbur is going through as of right now but when he comes back to England one day he’ll give Wilbur a big hug. He deserved it. </p><p>“I-. . .” Wilbur opened his mouth to retort back but had nothing to say. Replying with a slight chuckle, Wilbur murmurs a soft ‘thank you,’ and leaves the call. Supposedly to take his eyes off the screen for a while. The sun was still high in the sky, no clouds in sight. Using one hand, he dialed Sapnap. But alas, he didn’t pick up. George could see his house up ahead, sitting there solemnly. The house wasn’t old, nor was it ugly. Just. . . George wouldn’t call it home. Hopping off his bike, George shuffled through his pockets.<br/>
“Where’s the. . .” George cursed, “Where did I put the keys?” He frantically checked through his bag, and dumped all of the remaining things out of his bag, but there were only huge textbooks and candy wrappers, along with a few pencils he thought he had lost. Then the moment of realization hit him, he left it on the counter. </p><p>Slumping against the wall, George let out a sigh of defeat. Where would he go now? The park? There would be too many people there, Dream wouldn’t be there if others were there. The school would only bother his parents, and he’d be bored out of his mind. He let out a groan, visualizing the scene. </p><p>“Does Rapunzel need to get back up in her tower?”</p><p>George whips his head around to see Dream come out of thin air. His blonde hair still lucious as ever, a spare leaf stuck to his hood as Dream let out a sputtered cough. <br/>“C’mon, let's climb through your bedroom window.” Dream aid, avoiding the blatant awkwardness as George let out a laugh. <br/>“You opened my window?” George burst out laughing, “You’re like a stalker!” </p><p>The blonde male’s face turned red, as he covered his face with his hands. <br/>“I-Is it really that creepy?” Dream avoided contact with George, and the brunette shook his head. “It’s flattering,” George wipes tears from his eyes. And George would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Dream’s eyes lit up with joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>